Le pari
by Azamy
Summary: Chap1 Up. Pas de commentaire, à lire jusqu'au bout pour decouvrir la verité sur cette Histoire risk d'etre long! Qui saura deviner le pari avant la revélation?
1. Intro

**Get Backers : **

**_Le pari._**

**_Auteur :_** Azamy

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de Get Backers ne m'appartiennent pas mais Akane et Ayame sont a moi !

**_Sujet :_** Basée sur un pari idiot fait entre Ginji et une jeune inconnue. Puis développement de leur vie quotidienne au lycée. Les personnages entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte.

**_Genre :_** Humour et Romance.

_**PS:**_ Les pensés sont en Italique. Bonne lectureà tous. Et merci a Imooto et otooto qui on parcticiper a ce projet ;).

* * *

**_Intro :_**

Dans tout l'immeuble on pouvait entendre retentir le rire d'un jeune homme. Les rires provenaient du 3ème étage d'un petit appartement situé au centre de Kyoto. Ils venaient d'un adolescent blond. Une jeune fille se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui mais ne semblait pas aussi joyeuse au contraire. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain et ses yeux marron exprimaient la gène et la colère.

"Nan mais ça va pas Gin-kun ! Je refuse, je ne veux pas faire ça !"

"Oh que si tu vas le faire princesse ! J'ai gagné !"

Le blond riait de plus belle.

"Ta tricher ! J'en suis sur ! T'as vu ce que tu me demandes ? C'est impossible Gin-kun je refuse."

"Mais si, je sur que tu sera parfaite." Dit-il en regardant tendrement la jeune femme.

"T'as aucune pitié !"

"T'en aurais eu toi ? Aller vite ! Je suis impatient de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser." Déclara t-il en riant a nouveau.

"Mais Ginji-kun," dit son amie toujours de plus en plus gêné et complètement désespéré, "comment je vais faire sa ? Surtout que sa va être pendant un ans, c'est trop long ! T'as vraiment des idées tordues !"

"A l'origine c'était la tienne et j'ai gagné !" Répéta t-il tout content.

Ginji regarda son amieà nouveau et pris soudain un air sérieux. _Je sais princesse, sa va pas être évident tout sa, surtout pour toi…_pensa t-il. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et passa une main dans les cheveux de cette dernière et l'autre bras lui entoura la taille. Il la fixait intensément.

"Gin-kun," souffla t'elle gêné, "je…"

"Shhh."

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers le corps de la jeune fille (précisément il fixait sa poitrine xD).

"Gin-kun", répéta t-elle toujours aussi gêné, les joue légèrement pourpré.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", lui murmura t-il a l'oreille, "Tu seras absolument parfaite. Je vais faire de toi une tout autre personne princesse. Mais d'abord…"

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur une des joues de la jeune fille et recula de quelque pas afin de mieux la regarder et ensuite il s'étira. Un sourire vicieux apparu sur son visage.

"Bien…Commençons…"

* * *

Ceci était juste une petite intro pour commencer à évaluer et imaginer la situation. J'espere que ça vous a plus. ;) 


	2. Tokyo, une semaine après:début du pari

**_Auteur :_** azamy

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages venant de Get Backers ne m'appartiennent pas mais Akane et Ayame sont a moi !

**_Genre :_** Humour et Romance.

_**ps:**_ Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre1 : **Tokyo, une semaine après: Le début du pari._

Il était déjà sept heure quand les premier rayon du soleil à avoir transpercer les nuages traversèrent la chambre d'un petit appartement, situer en plein centre de Tokyo, pour aller se poser sur le visage d'un jeune homme endormi.

"Hummm, putin de soleil"…grommela t-il.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec un bruit remarquable et laissa apparaître un jeune homme brun, les cheveux relevés et attacher en queue de cheval.

"Yo ! Midô ! Désolé de t'interrompre dans ton sommeil mais la t'es en retard vieux ! Alors lève toi !"

Midô Ban, encore a moitié endormis se retourna, lentement, pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil qui affichais sept heure cinq.

"Qu'est ce que tu raconte Emishi ? C'est à peine sept heure passé…" il regarda à nouveau le réveil, "Quoi sept heure passé ? Je suis en retard là ! T'attendais quoi pour me réveiller Emishi ?"

"J'ignorais que tu dormais encore et surtout que tu avais dormis la cette nuit ! T'es sensé n'être la que le week-end non ? Or la, on est jeudi !" répondit Emishi ! "Enfin si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai au lieu de parler, Ban."

"Ouais, ouais…"

Ban se prépara rapidement, pris un casque et des clefs se trouvant dans la chambre d'Emishi.

"Je prend ta moto, je te la ramène demain soir !" dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

"Pas de probl…Quoi ?"

--------------------------------------

_Emishi ne pourra pas se déplacer jusqu'à demain soir…Tant pis._ Pensa Ban. Il arriva au lycée à sept heures cinquante, il lui restait donc encore dix minutes avant le début des cours. Il en profita donc pour sortir et allumer une cigarette. 

---------------------------------------

Deux jeunes lycéennes, d'environ 16 ans, sortirent du dortoir avec leur sac à la main. Toutes deux était brune au regard noir et profond. L'une d'elle avait les cheveux plutôt cours, mais juste assez long pour cacher sa nuque et semblait perdu dans ses pensée. L'autre avait les cheveux long et relevé et semblait raconter, avec excitation, les événement de la veille à la première qui, visiblement, n'y portais aucun intérêt et préférais rêvasser tout en observais un jeune homme brun situer quelque mettre plus loin. La deuxième, Ayame, voyant l'inintérêt de son amie s'arrêta.

"Dit Akane, tu m'écoutes ? A-KA-NE !"

"Hein", cette dernière sursauta, "euh oui, oui je t'écoute. Je reviens tu…"

"Tu rêve toi ! On va en cours, aller viens la !" dit Ayame en tirant Akane par le bras. "Décidément toi, à chaque fois que tu vois Midô, tu déconnectes de la réalité !"

"Quoi, Ce n'est pas vrai. En faite, je me demandais si, moi aussi, j'avais le temps d'…"

"Nan, t'as pas le temps de fumer ! Là on va en cour Akane !"

"Mais Aya-chan...méchante." Dit Akane en boudant.

"Je sais. Aller, viens, on ne va pas être en retard aujourd'hui alors qu'on a des nouveau à accueillir ! Deux garçons il parait..."

"Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas moi. Ils ont dit sa quand ?"

"C'est pas vrai, Akane ! Tu fais quoi en cours à part mater Midô !"

"Bah rien…enfin, je veux dire plein de choses, d'ailleurs, je fais tellement de chose que je ne retiens pas tout, tu comprends Aya-chan ?" Se reprit-elle gêné.

"Non mais toi, je vais te…"

_BIPBIPBIP…BIPBIPBIP…_ (Sonnerie de téléphone)

"Désolé Aya-chan c'est mon téléphone. Allo ? Oui, hum hum… quand sa maintenant ?...Ou sa ? D'accord, je viens tout de suite !"

Akane raccrocha et Ayame pu constater le sourire qui venait d'illuminer le visage de son amie.

"Qui c'était ?"

"Aya-chan, on se rejoint en cours ! J'ai quelque chose a régler désolé !" Déclarât-elle avant de s'éloigner vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

"Pff, celle la alors."

-------------------------------------------

Akane se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment, quand, soudain, une main l'attira dans un recoin sombre du bâtiment et qu'une deuxième main vient se poser sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier.

"Shhh c'est moi."

Les deux mains laissèrent leur place à deux bras venu enlacer tendrement la jeune fille.

"Idiot ! Tu ma fait peur ! Tu ne pourrais pas être moins brute ? En plus on va…"

Akane fut coupé par les lèvres du jeune homme brun, venuent se poser sur les siennes.

"Shhh. On peut bien avoir cinq minutes a nous, non ?"

"Oui Ban, bien sur, mais la pour la discrétion c'est foutu."

"Au diable la discrétion ! On se prend cinq minutes et on y va promis. Je rentrerai en cours après toi si tu veux."

"Non sa ira. Et puis t'as raisons."

Elle ouvrit son paquet de cigarette et en sorti une qu'elle alluma. Ban la regarda faire et lui hot ajust après sa première bouffer et l'écrasa.

"Ban ! Je viens de l'allumer !"

"Tu ne croie pas que tu as mieux à faire ?" Lui demanda t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

"Si…t'as raison…"

--------------------(Pendant ce temps, en salle de classe.)-----------------------

"Bien, que chacun prenne place s'il vous plait." Demanda le professeur. "Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves. Veillez être silencieux pendant leur présentation. Mais avant", le professeur observa la classe et semblait rechercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, "Ou sontKamui et Midô ?"

"Aucune idées", répondirent Ayame et Shido.

"Tant pis, commençons sans eux. Jeunes hommes, veuillez rentrer s'il vous plait."

Hum intéressant, sa ne sont que des hommes, chuchota Ayame à ses voisine de derrière.

"C'est génial", répondirent les deux en cœur.

"Hum hum, Ayame, Heavn, Kaoru, commencer par vous taire, merci ! Bien commencez les garçons !"

Le premier à entrer dans la classe, était un jeune homme blond aux yeux noisette et_ « plutôt mignon »_selon la plupart des filles. Il se présenta :

"Je suis Amano Ginji, j'ai 17ans et je viens Kyoto"

Le second jeune homme à rentrer, a étonné toute la classe, on pouvait entendre les élèves murmurer des phrases tel que « C'est un homme ? Il est efféminé ! » Ou alors « Il est mignon et son style change des mecs de ce lycée ».

"Je m'appelle Fuchoin Kazuki, J'ai 16 ans et j'étais étudiant dans une des écoles de garçon de la ville d'où je viens, c'est-à-dire d'Osaka."

"Il est très mignon, il m'intéresse celui la Heavn !" Chuchota Kaoru à sa voisine.

"J'aimerais savoir, lequel ne t'intéresse pas de toute façon ! Et n'oublie pas Shido."

"Shido ? Lui et moi c'est déjà fini…"

----------------------------------------

"Quelle poisse ! Je n'ai complètement pas vu passer l'heure ! Quel excuse on va bien pouvoir trouver ?"

"T'inquiète, j'assure ton motif ! Aller, on accélère !"

_Je m'attend au pire…_ pensa t'elle.

Ban frappa à la porte, rentra sans attendre la permission du professeur et alla s'asseoir directement sans s'excuser ni prêter un regard a ce dernier. Akane en fit de même quand soudain :

"Midô ! Encore retard ? Et avec Kamui cette fois !"

"J'avais envie d'aller fumer."

La classe s'éclata de rire devant un professeur qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

"Et toi Kamui ? J'espère que ta raison est plus valable que celle de Midô !"

"Eh bien, en faite…"

"Je l'ai kidnapper", dit Ban en la tirant vers le fond de la classe, "Sa te pose un problème le vieux ?"

"La ferme Midô !"

"Ouais, Ouais…"

"Bon je reprend, Levez vous à l'appelle de vos nom les garçons, que ces deux retardataire sache qui vous êtes ! Alors, voici Amano ginji qui vient de Kyoto et Fuchoin Kazuki qui lui vient d'osaka."

"Lui ?" Murmura Ban à lui-même. "Il serais tout aussi bien en étant une gonzesse !"

"Bien, Ban, tache de ne pas torturer Mr Amano qui est donc à coté de toiet de te taire par la même occasion."

(Parole du prof qui lui value un vilain geste de Ban) _« Voila ce que je te fait moi » _pense t'il.

"T'es ridicule Akane, il a même du trouver une excuse pour toi ! Encore une chance qu'il soit arrivé en même temps que toi !"_«D'ailleurs c'est bizarre et pourquoi il la défend au faite ? » _se demanda t-elle.

"Dernier détail," repris le professeur toujours de dos qui s'était enfin calmer, "ces deux jeunes hommes seront dans votre chambre, à vous et à Mr Fuyuki, Midô, c'est-à-dire la chambre 51."

"Des questions ?" demanda le professeur.

"Ouais", dit Ban, "tu commences quand ton cours, au lieu de nous prendre la tête avec des trucs qui n'intéresse personne, puisque tu les as déjà dit ?"

"Grrrr….La ferme Midô !"

Ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire dans la classe.

"Silence !" Ordonna le professeur.

Kazuki et Shido ne se décrochèrent pas un mot tout le long du cours, contrairementà Ban et Ginji qui faisait déjà connaissances, ainsi qu'Ayame et Akane emporter dans une vive discussion….enfin…

"Alors, tu m'expliques ? Akane aller ! Répond moi au moins !"

"Hum, désolé tu me parlais ?"

"Pff mais descend de ce nuages ma chérie. Tu est encore en train de rêver parce que Midô t'as attraper par la main et t'as sauver d'une crise de colère du prof ? Arrête de penser a lui, de plus il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il n'est pas célibataire tu le sais non ? Elle est au lycée à ce qu'on dit."

"Ouais, je le sais tout sa, Ayame-chan !" répondit-elle le sourire au lèvre accompagner d'un regard plein de malice.

"T'es vraiment folle ma pauvre…" déclara Ayame exaspéré.

"Et toi, t'es encore plusbête que je ne le pensais, Ayame-chan !"

"Hein ?"

"Laisse tomber ! Même si je te l'expliquais, soit tu ne me croirais pas, sois tu ne comprendrais pas ! Avec toi vaut mieux te faire une démonstration."

----------------(Au même moment Ban et Ginji…)-----------------

"Sérieux ?"

"Mais puisque je te le dit ! On avais une liberté total a Kyoto, c'était génial !"

"Alors pourquoi t'es venu la ?"

"Eh bien, c'était peu être un peu trop libre, alors faire des conneries n'avait plus rien de drôle... Donc je viens voir ici, de plus, je suis plus près de chez moi comme sa !"

"De chez tes parents ?"

"Non j'ai un studio à 20km d'ici environ," déclara Ginji.

"En tout cas, bienvenu parmi nous !" répondit Ban.

Dringggggggggg (sonnerie de fin de cours)

"Bon on va chercher le deuxième nouveau et on va vous montrer la chambre."

"Ok," répondit ginji en souriant. _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, princesse..._pensa t'il.

"Hey, Shido, Kazuki, venez on y va !"

"Ouais," répondirent les deux jeunes hommes ensemble.

Ginji et Kazuki se laissais guider par Ban et Shido et les suivaient en restant quelques mètres derrière. Ginji se pencha alors près de Kazuki pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Hey Kazu-chan, tout vas bien ? Tu m'inquiète tu sais ! On ne t'a pas entendu une seule fois depuis qu'on est arrivé !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Ginji-kun, tout va bien."

"Sur ?"

"Mais oui, j'ais juste besoin de m'habituer…après tout," chuchota t-il a l'attention de Ginji, "ce n'est que le premier jour..."

"Vous traîner derrière !" Remarqua Ban. "Si on pouvais se dépêcher, sa m'arrangerais j'ai encore pas mal de truc a faire !"

Une fois dans leur chambres, les garçons installèrent leur affaire et choisirent leur lit avant de repartirent en cours. La journée se déroula à peu près normalement, avec un Ban toujours en retard, un Shido fatigué, un Ginji et un Kazuki surexcité, une Akane dans les nuages et une Ayame désespérer qui n'avait toujours pas compris le lien unissant Ban et son amie.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Et pour les week-end, vous savez ou dormir au moins ?" demanda Shido

"Evidemment, nous avons chacun un petit studio, à quelque kilomètre d'ici." Répondit Ginji.

-------------------(Le soir vers 22heures)---------------------

Depuis la chambre des garçons, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas circulant dans les couloirs. Des jeune filles y couraient et n'était visiblement pas discrète, puisque l'on pouvait les entendre parler depuis l'intérieur des chambres. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Ginji, Ban (et des deux autres), sans même prendre la peine de frapper et refermèrent aussitôt la porte.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était la Kaoru ! Bonsoir les garçons !"

"Salut les filles, c'est pas que vous déranger mais, on peut savoir ce que vous venez faire la ? Heavn t'as encore l'intention de te faire virer ou quoi ?" demanda Ban.

"Non, On vient juste fêter l'arriver des deux nouveaux ! Et on vous a emmené sa," dit Heavn en désignant plusieurs bouteilles de saké qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

"Vous étés complètement folles !" Remarqua Shido.

"Mais non voyons chéri, on vient juste faire la fête !" Déclara Kaoru.

"Ou alors vous aviez envie d'alcool et de mecs," conclut Ban, "En tout cas, moi j'ai à faire. Je vous envoie Ayame les filles ?"

"Ouais !"

Ban vérifia si les deux filles n'avaient pas trop attiré l'attention, sortit de la chambre discrètement et se dirigea, lentement, vers le dortoir des filles.

-------------------(Du coté des filles)--------------------

"Tu te rend compte, la pauvre Himiko !"

"C'est clair, répondit Akane en riant, enfin, c'est la vie."

"Et sa te fais rire…"

Akane se leva, alla chercher deux verre ainsi qu'une bouteille de saké dans l'armoire et vint déposer tout sa vers Ayame, pour ensuite aller chercher un cendrier et ouvrir la fenêtre.

"Dit moi pas que t'as pas trouver sa drôle !"

"Non mais la pauvre Akane, elle a du se sentir ridicule !"

"Et alors ? Sa lui apprendra, sa ne lui feras pas de mal. Tu sais je ne veux pas être méchante Aya-chan mais elle a provoqué tout sa, Dit-elle en allumant une cigarette, et puis de toujours tourner autour de n'importe qui et de n'importe quoi…"

"Je vois, c'est de la savoir proche de Midô qui t'énerve !"

"Pas du tout ! Qu'est ce tu raconte !"

Akane écrasa sa cigarette et resservi les deux verres déjà vides.

"Aller Aya-chan boit ! Et puis tu sais de toute façon…"

_Toc…Toc…Toc…_

"Un visiteur ?" Se demanda Akane tout en se dirigeant vers la porte pour ouvrir.

Ayame avait le visage inquiet.

"Attend Akane ! N'ouvre pas j'ai rien cacher, c'est sûrement le personnel du lycée !"

Akane, arriver près de la porte se retourna vers Ayame.

"Si c'était du personnel, il serais déjà entrer tu ne crois pas ? Et c'est pas leur truc de frapper à la porte, donc…"elle ouvrit…"Ban ?" s'exclama t'elle étonnée.

"Shhh," dit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Akane, "Oui c'est moi. Je vous dérange ?"

Alors qu'il se faufilait à l'intérieur de la chambre il se prit alors plusieurs coussins en pleine tête.

"Oui, tu déranges ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Midô ?" demanda Ayame,à qui, le geste de Ban sur Akane n'avait pas plus du tout.

Akane, elle, attrapa Ban par la main et le fit s'installer et lui offrit un verre de saké. Ayame ne revenait toujours pas du geste d'Akane.

"Tu dérange pas Ban, installe toi !" dit Akane en souriant.

"Akane !" Cria Ayame.

"Oui ? Qu'est ce qui ya ?" demanda t'elle en allumant une nouvelle cigarette et en tendant son paquetà Ban.

"Merci," répondit-il.

"Akane," répéta Ayame exaspéré, "tu joue a quoi la ?"

"Bah je ne joue pas, Je m'occupe de notre invité."

"Notre invité ? Il s'est invité tout seul."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas grave."

"Bon puisqu'elle ne s'avouera jamais vaincu… Midô, qu'est ce que t'es venu faire la ?"

"J'ai plus de cigarette alors je suis venu demanderun paquetà Akane, comme c'est la seule autre fumeuse de cette classe…"

"Menteur !"

"Comment t'as deviner," dit t-il en souriant.

"En faite, je suis venu te proposer, Ayame d'aller faireun toursdans ma chambre, l'invitation vient d'Heavn et de Kaoru. Alors sa te tente ?"

"Comment dire non. Ya des fois ou t'as des bonnes idées Ban…"

"Ok alors, c'est le bâtiment B chambre 51."

"Ok, aller vient Akane," dit-elle en tirant son amie par le bras.

Ban se place devant les deux jeunes filles et fit non de la tête.

"Toi Ayame t'y va, mais seule. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de faire passer une bonne soirée a Akane." Puis en s'adressant a cette dernière, "j'ai d'autre projet pour toi."

"Je peux savoir, ce que t'as l'intention de lui faire Midô ?"

Akane souriait à la prononciation de cette phrase d'Ayame et Ban en fit de même.

"T'inquiète pas Aya-chan va t'amuser," dit Akane en poussant son amie dehors, "d'accord ? Ban va très bien s'occuper de moi !"

"Mais c'est justement sa qui t'inquiète, tu vas encore rester dans les nuages ou être déprimer parce qu'il…"

"Qui te dit qu'Akane et moi, n'avons pas déjà ce genre de relation ?"

"Chut Ban ! Aller Aya-chan a plus tard !"dit-elle en refermant la porte.

"Nan mais celle la," murmura Ayame exaspéré en s'éloignant de la chambre.

-----------------------(Chambre 51)----------------------

_TocTocToc…_

"Yo!" fit une tête brune glisser dans l'ouverture de la porte.

"Ayame-cherie, rentre, rentre!" Ordonna Heavn.

Apparemment tous ceux qui était présent dans la chambre avait déjà bien commencer leur soirée et pour la plupart n'avait plus tout leur esprit, en particulier un jeune homme au cheveux long, qui ne savait vraiment plus se qu'il disait.

"Ban t'as virer non ?" demanda Kazukià Ayame

"En gros oui, il s'est servi de vous comme prétexte."

"Dans ce cas, viens faire la fête avec nous," déclara Kazuki.

"Oui viens t'asseoir là !" Renchérit Ginji en désignant une place tout pers de lui.

Kazuki se pencha en arrière, se rapprochant de Kaoru qui, depuis son arrivé, était occuper à le masser le cou et les épaule.

"Dit, Kaoru-chan ?"

"Oui ?"

"Shido…c'est ton petit ami ?"

"Pourquoi me demande tu ça Kazuki-kun?" demanda t-elle dans un petit rire.

"Ben, vous avez l'air proche et tu l'appelles chéri non ?"

"Oui mais ce n'est rien. Serais tu intéressé Kazuki-kun ?" demanda Kaoru qui pensai que celui-ci s'intéressait a elle.

"Non, enfin si peut être,mais c'est juste pour savoir," termina t-ilsur unton catégorique.

La soirée continua son déroulement normal mais Kazuki n'en pouvait plus, Il ne tenait apparemment pas l'alcool quand il se leva et se tourna en direction de son lit.

"Hahaha t'en peu déjà plus ? Kazu-chan ?"

"Gin-chan, encore tu te moque de moi," ce qui lui valu un coussin en pleine tête, "je suis fatigué et je vais me coucher."

"Kazuki-kun, je peux t'accompagner ?"

"Si tu veux…"

Finalement tous décidèrent que Kazuki avait eu une bonne idée et allèrent se coucher. Ils s'endormirent tous bien vite probablement a cause de l'effet provoquer par l'alcool, sauf Kaoru qui, elle, était bien décidé a conquérir Kazuki.

"Kazuki-kun ? Tu dors déjà…"

Pour toute réponse Kazuki entoura involontairement Kaoru dans ses bras mais ne se réveilla pas._ Il est absolument parfait..._pensa Kaoru.

------------------(pendant ce temps, Akane et Ban…)---------------------

Les deux adolescents étaient allongés dans l'un des deux lits de la chambre, cachés par un drap et ils riaient de bon cœur.Ban se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sous le regard tendre d'Akane. Il ouvrit un nouveau paquet et en sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma. Il n'eut le temps d'en tirer qu'une seule bouffée avant qu'Akane ne se lève, lui prenne et l'écrase.

"Akane, je viens de l'allumer, rends la moi !"

"Je réclame ma vengeance pour la même chose que ce que tu m'as fait ce matin. Et puis, tu crois pas que t'as autre chose à faire, Midô Ban-sama," dit-elle en le couvrant de baisers et en l'attirant près du lit.

"Ok t'as raison…t'as gagné…."

Akane l'allongea sur le lit. Il faisait chaud, les braises de l'enfer semblaient danser autour d'eux. Si l'Enfer ressemblait à cela, Akane aurait bien voulu y passer sa vie pour l'éternité.

Elle était heureuse. Les doigts de Ban s'entremêlaient avec les siens, ses mains étaient chaudes, douces, parfaites. Elle caressa le visage de Ban et enleva ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à proximité. Les yeux de Ban étaient si profonds, si bleu. Ils étaient, pour elle, le doux océan qui la rafraîchissait de la chaleur qui les entourait et qui était en elle.

Elle s'approcha tendrement des lèvres de Ban. Celui-ci se laissait faire depuis le début et ne fit rien d'autre que d'esquisser un sourire de plaisir. Ils auraient voulu rester ainsi toute leur vie, mais ils n'avaient que la nuit pour s'abandonner dans les bras de l'autre...

* * *

La fin de ce chap un qui n'était la que pour la presentation des lieux et des relations, le pari a déja commencer et est déja présent dans ce chapitre...(je me demande si quelqu'un à deviné) 


End file.
